Captions
by Azrael Adrift
Summary: A bored vampire becomes involved with human affairs after languishing in selfimposed hermitage.


Disclaimer: Er...yadda yadda...characters don't belong to me, though the storyline does...please don't sue a poor student...

Author's Note: Hey, just wanted to warn you that I'm new to the fandom...hope that doesn't scare people away. In any case, I just wanted to test the waters with this, yanno, see how it goes. Enjoy...or not, but I'd really appreciate any pointers. Thanks!

* * *

After New Years Eve… 

I was hungry and cheered my legs toward the fridge. Yeah, they were _that_ lazy, but I couldn't help it. They have a mind of their own sometimes. Of course I left the lights off, so when I opened the fridge, light flooded the room. I didn't really need much light for anything, my sense of smell and hearing compensating for the darkness. However, when I saw Heero sitting at the table hunched over and not moving, I was startled enough that I yelled and hit my foot on the counter's side.

He woke up immediately on guard, but when he saw me, he relaxed a bit. I guess I didn't get a good enough look at him yet, because when I went over to the table to nurse my smarting foot, I almost fell off the chair at his state. He was standing up now, probably to leave, but I could tell his skin was pale, his damp dark hair clinging to his face like moss on rock beds by the sea, and an unusual brightness in his eyes. I thought for a moment that he was drunk, especially since it was New Years, but then I shook my head internally, knowing that he never drank. Or did drugs, for that matter.

This was the second time this happened. Last year, when his sister Relena was still here, he did the same thing. Same night too. We all sort of wondered what happened to him, where he went, but when morning came around, he was back to normal. Only I had seen him come in that night though, so when everyone forgot about his absence at the New Years Eve party the night before, I personally assigned myself the task of figuring out what happened.

Then Relena left and she had all but told me to take care of him. I visited her a couple of times afterward, asking if her brother was going to be okay. I told her he was just as antisocial as when she was around, except now he didn't have her to turn to.

"It's not that he's mean or rude, or anything like that, Rel," I told her on one of my visits. "It's just that he never speaks unless there's something urgent going on."

She didn't have anything to say. Apparently, she was just as clueless about what he did during New Years Eve. They weren't really brother and sister, after all, and had only been traveling together for a year and a half before we got a hold of them. Before that, she said he had left the orphanage at a really young age. Actually, she amended, he basically ran away, but while he was at the orphanage, he had always protected her. She didn't know why.

So I basically had no leads. A couple of days later, I decided to confront him. He was sitting in the lounge, reading, a slight frown marring his features. Damn, sometimes I wished situations were different. Then there would be no problem with me just closing the distance between us and kissing his silly frowns away. Yeah, I know I have it bad for him, but I wasn't going to get myself killed by telling him either. Who knows what he's capable of anyway?

"Heero, why won't you tell me anything?"

He looked up at me from the papers he was reading and I grimaced internally. How could he not see what his silence was doing to us? Every time I asked him to talk about it, he just clammed up and gave me the silent treatment. I didn't have to take this. I _refuse_ to take this. I revealed a lot of private, secret things to him sometime before the holidays. All right, so I was kind of forced to…but…the least he could do was trust me enough to help him out. I mean, for me, finally getting some of my secrets out in the open felt good, in retrospect. Couldn't he see that it could be the same for him? I went up to him with the intent of hauling him to his feet and demanding answers.

He surprised me with the silent apology. Just a simple, sincere "sorry", but that was all it took for the angry monster to pass. I raised my eyebrows when he started pulling up his sleeves and walked toward me with an air of solemnity and sorrow. We now stood facing each other and I couldn't believe my eyes. The insides of his arms had more than a dozen scars altogether, the ones closer to his elbows older than the ones near his wrist. I grabbed his arms angrily.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!" I demanded, my eyes poring over the cuts. No one ever knew what he was up to, or where he went during New Years Eve. He always came back cold and feeling weak. Now I knew why. And no wonder he always wore long sleeves!

He was offended that I suggested such a thing, however. He took himself away from me and started pacing, his shoulders shaking in agitation. Then he turned to me and the look on his face made me forget about everything, except that I needed to hold him close to me. The alarm bells ringing in my head to stop before it was too late remained unheeded. Magnetism propelled me and I couldn't stop myself. So I didn't.

He stiffened when I touched him, but then he clung to me like a lifeline. He wasn't really sobbing. I don't think he'd let anyone see him in such a vulnerable state. Heck, I don't think I'd let anyone see _me_ in such a vulnerable state. Then again, I haven't cried in a while. I don't think vampires _can _cry, but if I could, now would be the time. I wanted to rock him and kiss away all his pain, but I didn't want to be black and blue either. Sigh, the trials and tribulations of having a human heart. Damn it!

I don't know how long we stood there, clinging to each other like it was the end of the world. For me, it would have been the end of the world if we stopped. I've dreamt of moments like this for the longest time…except not necessarily with his cut-up wrists providing a bitter background to my dreams. If God has time to pester me with irony, He really must be bored.

I felt him stir a little bit. I prepared to forget about this little emotional outburst, but I was _not_ going to forget what I came to talk to him about. He pushed me back. A little roughly too, I might add. I strove to keep my head cool. After all, I wouldn't want him to completely back away. But I knew he had to get back his bearings or else he wouldn't talk at all. I'm not saying I understand him all that much, but I try. I'm not the world's best observer for nothing, yeah know! Ahem…that was a joke. I feel I have the right to say that after living almost two lifetimes, I have enough knowledge to judge a person's character _reasonably_ well.

He took a seat on one of the old brown couches Major stubbornly keeps in the base's lounge. His whole house by the lake is pretty nifty, and ergonomic to boot too, but I couldn't understand what the hell he was thinking when he decided to buy those damn brown couches. They stood out at his house, and they stand out now that they're in the base. If they were assassins, they'd be dead in a minute. Forget about failed missions, man, 'cause that nasty brown colour you're sporting just ain't gonna do ya any good. Okay, you know I have problems when I'm talking to couches in my head. No, you _know_ I have problems when I start thinking they're assassins. Ahem…

I decided to sit down too, but chose a discreet distance. I didn't want him to think I was pushing him into conversation, which I technically was, but if I was too physically close to him, he'd consider it an assault on his personal space. Never mind that he just bridged that space when he clung to me a few moments ago. If what Relena says is true, he was an independent bastard and would continue being that same independent bastard unless someone clocked him a good one. Oops! Don't get me wrong. I still like the guy, but that doesn't mean I have to like his antisocial tendencies. I saw how he could be when Relena was around. He was sweet and wonderful. He even sang a song, in _front of all of us_, at her goodbye party. He was _not _shy. I knew that. Everyone knew that. But no one was calling him out, so it was up to me.

I'm _not_ trying to change him. Relena says he really is a quiet type, but definitely not a shy type. So even if he's quiet, that's okay. It's just that…well, maybe I am being selfish because I want to have conversations with him. And not just deep, insightful ones either. I want to laugh with him, joke with him, but I don't even know if he knows the definition of funny. Okay, so I'm selfish. I want to be friends with him. He doesn't seem to want to be anything more than acquaintances with anyone. I thought that if I opened up a little, he would reciprocate. I don't know why I expend the energy, but how could I not. He just screamed, "I want to be loved!" Not necessarily by me, but you get the point.

I was so deep in thought that when I heard it, it nearly floored me. He was laughing. Okay, wrong word. He was slightly chuckling. At me.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded a bit haughtily, my chin sticking a little up in the air. That caused a few more chuckles. I waited him out, since I could take a little laughter at my expense if it meant I got to hear this rare treat. I was a little confused too.

Finally, he stopped laughing and grew solemn. He looked at me, or behind me actually. He didn't usually avoid people's eyes. I noticed him picking at the threads of the couch. If he continued doing that, the couch would unravel by the end of our lovely nonexistent-as-yet conversation.

I could feel the sun going down. I couldn't really. Special powers my ass! Vampires don't get jack when they're turned. Except that whole heightened senses thing. Ooh, and that unnatural strength thing. Fine, and a longer life to live as a monster. Yep. Those are my super powers. Don't let anyone tell you that those vampire stories are true. You know, the ones about them not being able to go out in the sun, or about fearing garlic, Churches or the holy cross. I can walk down a street in full daylight. I _do_ have a shadow. I eat garlic on pizza, go to Church to argue with the priests, _I_ wear a cross, and Major has one in every room of his house. Superstitious bastard. And no, I'm not immortal. If you shoot me, I bleed. If I catch a bug, I could die if it was a particularly virulent strain. The only differences between Heero and I, I suppose, are that I need blood to keep myself alive, and the fact that I have the potential to live forever if no one tries to kill me, accidents don't happen, and I stay healthy. Hmmm…

"You're an assassin. You kill people."

I got up angrily, wondering if anyone was around to hear us. All the doors were closed, but I didn't know if the room was bugged. I closed the distance between us and got into his personal space. He promised not to say anything about that. Major was the only other person that knew what my job was on this team, since he was our unofficial leader. Everyone else thought I was a simple recruiter. Forget about me being black and blue. He just gave me a reason to turn him into a technicolour puddle. He had gotten up and was trapped between the couch and I.

"Relax," he said quietly, pushing his hands against my chest. "Do you think I'd say anything without making sure we wouldn't be heard, or disturbed?"

He held up an audio scrambler in his left hand and I felt stupid. Of course. I was getting a headache from all this tension and waiting. I pulled away from him and sat down much closer than he would have liked. He sat down next to me and lounged on the couch. You'd think he was just about to watch the television.

"So. I kill people. And?"

My voice sounded choppy and cold even to my ears. In my imagination, I saw him flinch, but in real life he didn't. He was pretty stolid against these kinds of reactions. I guess the cold, calculating son of a gun was back. No more high drama for him. The mask was back up and he was going to play a game of words with me. All right. So be it.

"Me too."

Okay, I didn't expect that. Heero? The infernally calm and calculating, quiet, super computer genius geek? I think my jaw fell because he reached over and propped it back to my face. He was smirking now, but there was something in his eyes, a dullness, that showed me this was a much more delicate subject than he was treating it at the moment. I could indulge him a bit.

"So, you kill them, then tally up the lost souls on your arm at the end of each year or what?" I asked flippantly.

I could tell from the way his eyes reverted back to their impassive state that I had read him wrong. He wanted this to be a serious conversation. I felt him move to get back up, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, growling a rough apology. Damn it. His arm was stiff where I was holding him. It was already too late. He was closed up again. I didn't know when I'd have another opportunity to find out more about him. I sighed and let him go, expecting him to go back to his room and…work.

He surprised me when he stayed, only this time, he stood across from me leaning against Major's uber cool tall sleek-black chair, staring at me with his cold blue eyes. I stared back at him. It's not the first time we've had a staring contest; he's always won them before, but this time, he looked away first.

"Please talk to me," I implored, hoping he would finally open up to me.

Quietly, he dashed my hopes when he said, "Another day, Duo."

Then he left and I didn't dare stop him.

* * *

March 2, 53 NC… 

In the end, what killed him was his own stupidity. I didn't even have to shoot Arcularis because he walked into death's arms with both eyes wide open. I found him collapsed out of his bed. I guess he was trying to reach the phone. There was a packet of white powder by his bedside table, and a quick look into the bottom drawer revealed two more packets, as well as a wad of cash. I pocketed the cash and stood looking over the idiot's body.

He was middle aged and worked for Patrochem as an analytical researcher. The chemical company produced and researched chemicals used for Formula-1 racecars, and being in a chemical laboratory gave him access to all sorts of chemicals. Maybe he was selling drugs on the side to kids on the street. No, I _know _that's what he was doing, and behind Ozcorp's back too. I don't know what that white powder was, but I wasn't going to go near it. He was one greedy SOB who could have been so much more.

Apparently, he had been one of the top dogs working for Ozcorp, a government agency, as a spy in Patrochem. The Dogs, I like to call them that, thought we had our claws in Patrochem because of the chemicals we use for our…shall I say…lovely firework displays on government property? Heh. Showed them we were smarter than that.

Anyway, I guess he got bored. Or maybe he was just showing his stupid side. In any case, the nutshell story is that he got greedy, sold drugs, got into them himself, overdosed, and died an idiot. Now I just had to make sure to implicate us in his death. That way, they'd still place spies in Patrochem, and waste their own resources and money. What a plan. Originally, I was just supposed to shoot him, implicate us, then take his damn blood. I was hungry, damn it, but now his blood's contaminated and that royally sucks.

After making sure I placed our calling card behind the guy's ear, I left his apartment as silently as I had come. I needed to feed. I had been really looking forward to this job. Now I was going to have to prowl the streets, looking for a criminal. They usually had bad blood. The best kind of blood belonged to good people. I hate to make it sound evil and mystical and shit, but it's the truth. In a clinical, purely scientific sense, I guess most blood is the same to me, as long as it comes from a living creature, and one that isn't diseased.

Usually I can tell just by the first taste. Then there's the whole mystical aspect to it…the part where blood coming from a "good" hearted person is better than blood coming from a "bad" hearted one. I couldn't pick and choose though, since getting good blood would really make me evil. At least I only killed the bad guys. But I also had to taste their nasty blood. Aw well. Sacrifices.

I eventually got back to the base. Major wasn't there because he was at his house entertaining guests. Usually, he didn't allow us to go to his house because he was a fairly important political figure…that no one suspected, of course. I had to hand it to the guy for being one big bad ass when it came to this game we played with Ozcorp. I didn't particularly hate the Dogs. Situations just turned out this way, I guess. If the Dogs had found me first, I guess I would be working for them right now. It was something to do to pass the time. I think most vampires get like this anyway. I mean, when you've already seen quite a lot, done the things you've told yourself to do, then life gets a little bit…dull. So I wanted a little bit of excitement. Was this my ticket? Hell yeah. I've been on a roller coaster ride since I joined up, and the ride's gotten bumpier since Heero and Relena came into our lives.

I passed by the lounge. Mikhail and Ayn were there, sitting close to each other on the big ugly brown couches. Sorry, I have nothing against inanimate objects. Really. They're just so out of place here, but then again, they're also really comfy. I can't complain. I decided to say hi to them and sat on Mikhail's lap. Ayn almost spilled her coffee and Mikhail tried to get me off. The look on their faces is…priceless.

"Shit Duo!" cried Ayn. "Could have warned a girl."

I laughed. She frowned. Mikhail couldn't decide whether to be pissed or laugh his face off. The fluctuations on his face were comical. He saw me looking at his face and he smirked.

"Damn it Duo! You're one sexy beast!"

I blinked. Then laughed my head off. Mikhail was trying to get Ayn to be jealous. Too bad it backfired.

"Are you gay!" she asked loudly, getting up and about to leave.

Mikhail looked like he was about to puke. I pointedly stared at him to go after her. After all, I didn't want their potential relationship to be ruined because she thought he was a homosexual. They had been getting along nicely, after all, for the past week or so. Usually, they were up to their heads yelling at each other. But I always thought love was like that. They were just trying to hide their attraction for each other by arguing constantly. And then there's Heero and I. Very rare conversations, and then only five word answers at the most. I exaggerate only very little.

They were still in the lounge, arguing quietly with each other. I liked the way Ayn used her hands to emphasize her points. Mikhail was a little more static with his hands, but his facial expressions were great. He had a uni-brow, so it was amusing for me to see it bend and curve up and down his forehead. I could only remember one other person in my long life that had a uni-brow, but he wasn't nearly as amusing as Mikhail.

They thought I couldn't hear them, but remember the ears. Even if I didn't want to overhear them, they were standing in front of the lounge entrance and blocked me from escaping. Damn these humans. Always managing to ensnare silly monsters in their own traps. Sigh. Next time, I'll just pass by the lounge.

"Ayn, I'm not gay. I was just kidding."

"Oh, but you looked like you were enjoying yourself with him on your lap."

"What! No way. Duo's just a friend. I mean, look at him. Even if I was gay, I wouldn't be caught dead with that!"

Hey, I resent that. I flipped him an imaginary bird. I couldn't believe this. Vampires are beyond beautiful, yeah know. If he was gay, he'd be all over me! Sigh. This is me being pathetic because a human whoI don't even like in_ that way_ is making fun of my physical appearance. Where did my legendary self-confidence go? Oh yeah, _Heero_ took it along with my freakin' heart!

Bitter much. Hell yeah! Look at Ayn and Mikhail. They practically bite each other's heads off and they still like each other. I'm a friendly guy, but I'm not going anywhere with Heero. I'm almost sure he isn't gay, but even Relena isn't sure where his preferences lie. If anything, he's most likely asexual, with a fetish for raw computer code. Yeah, that's it. He loves his computers. Heh. Then I definitely have no chance with him.

I wasn't really listening to them anymore when they suddenly appeared in front of me, Ayn's arms folded in front of her chest, and Mikhail looking a little green around the edges. I suspected something bad was about to happen to me.

"Duo," Ayn's voice was a little too sweet for my liking, "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Uh…" I started hesitantly, looking from one to the other, trying to figure out what they were going to do with me. Suddenly, Mikhail's arms were around me and he dropped me on the big ugly brown couch. Next thing I knew, the breath was knocked out of me and something heavy was settled on my stomach. I opened my eyes. It was Ayn. Oops. Not that heavy after all. She would kill me for the thought, but I snickered internally anyway.

"What are you guys…oomph! Okay, get OFF please!"

"Serves you right Duo. Trying to turn Mikhail with your wily ways."

"Yeah, and for making Ayn mad!"

"Okay, I get it guys…OUCH! Watch the lungs, please! I only have…eep!"

After an hour or so…it was probably really just five minutes…Ayn stopped bouncing on my stomach. I got up, rubbing my abused stomach. No one lifted a finger to help me. The cheeky rodents.

"You guys are mean," I groaned, turning my face away, then shouting, "I can't help it if Mikhail has the hots for a sexy beast like me!"

And with those words, I turned tail and ran like the wind out of there. Didn't I say I have enhanced strength? Well, apparently I have pretty good physical defenses as well, so no really abused stomach for me. I slowed down after passing the provisions room. There was no way they could catch me, although I'd have to lock my doors tonight, or at least keep one eye open. Easily done. Heh heh! I guess I take back the "I don't want to ruin their chances of being together" crap I spewed out before. After all, even with me getting in between them unintentionally, they still managed to team up against me. Serves them right to have me tease them occasionally. Frequently.

Hmm. I guess I needed that. Nothing like bad blood to bring out the prankster in me. I was chuckling when I reached the showers. I definitely needed that. I was feeling funky of late, but I knew exactly why. Heero wasn't here, as in, not at the base. He had been sent over to the Ajat Base two weeks ago to install the new security system he was working on into their computer network. He was supposed to be back in one week, but he decided to stay and fine-tune some of their other computers. In reality, I think Major just wanted to see what he could dig up on their networks. I'm surprised they actually let Heero wreak havoc on the other computers. Unless of course, they decided to keep him…indefinitely.

That was one of my fears and I said as much to Major. He looked at me funny for worrying, but it's not like my concern is out of character. I happen to be very concerned about all my teammates. I just happen to be more than just _a little_ concerned over this particular one. I hope he didn't catch that. Maybe there was a hint of longing in my voice? Crap! I hope not. That would be really embarrassing. I'm actually known as somewhat of a lady's man around the base, so it would be really weird if they found out I had a _thing_ for Heero.

I know I like women, and I've never had any kind of relationship with a guy except friendship. I guess Heero was the exception. I don't even think it's a question about me liking guys. I just like Heero. When I look at other guys, it just grosses me out thinking about being with them intimately. I don't know why it's different with Heero. But _anyway_, it's not like I'll ever have the opportunity to find out. The guy's a nutty closed computer basket case. I'd have to run some kind of program for him to think twice about me! Look how obsessed he gets with other people's computers!

The water ran over my long hair. The water at the base was warm. A little too warm for my liking, but at the moment, it soothed me. The little punks on the street were beating up an old man, and I was hungry, so I went after them. And when they scattered, I gave chase to one little unfortunate. I think the guy was in his early twenties. I call them kids because that's what they are…compared to me. I can still remember the spark of fear in his eyes as I closed in on him. His eyes were blue. Too little melanin in them. It was weird because his skin was slightly dark. I guess he was wearing contacts then. Or not. It didn't matter anyway. He would be dead, and I would be sated.

Well, actually, I'm not that ruthless. I basically knocked him unconscious, stole enough blood but still kept him alive, then sealed off the mark on his wrist. Yeah, I don't drink from the neck. I know it's more efficient that way, but who says efficiency is wise anyway? If people suspected vampires were real, then I'd have more than just humans on my trail.

I finished up in the showers and headed to my room. I usually didn't bring clean clothes with me to the shower, especially since two years ago, Ayn and her roommate, Hilde, Hil for short, stole my clothes _and_ my towel. I guess you can say we three are pretty much the base clowns and pranksters. Anyway, it was embarrassing, to say the least, although God knows I'm not body shy. But still. A little mystery should be preserved. These days, I didn't bring my clothes and kept my towel within sight but out of reach of the water.

I walked through the hallways toward my dorm room. It was a little cold. I should buy myself one of those fluffy bathrobes. I opened my door and felt more than saw a deluge of water fly towards me. Ducking wouldn't have helped at all, and now I'm completely wet. Laughter before lights flickered open and I saw Ayn and Hil with empty water buckets in their hands. Mikhail was standing by the corner, also laughing but a little more hesitantly. Of the three of them, he was the newest and didn't know me as well as the two pixie ladies.

I stomped my foot before growling and running at them. Unfortunately, they planned for this type of reaction and had Mikhail grab me from behind before I could grab hold of the little vixens.

"You guys are _so_ gonna pay!" I yelled while struggling against Mikhail. He was pretty strong. I'm sure I could have taken him on, but now was not the time to show off, or reveal myself for that matter.

"You're the one who's going to pay, Duo," said Hil with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey, no fair recruiting uninvolved members!" I said to Ayn, mock-mad.

"Oh?" Hil raised her left eyebrow and taunted me, "Like I'm neutral anyway, Duo. You know Ayn and I are unofficial allies."

"That's not fair. Who's gonna be my ally?" I pouted and they laughed, except Mikhail, who couldn't see it.

"No one, dear. But I _am_ going to take your towel."

And with that, Ayn pulled at my towel and Mikhail pushed me out the door, locking it behind me. Aw shit. And they called down the cavalry too.

Others on the team were out in the hallway, looking and laughing at me. There was no point in covering myself. They needed to look, so I let them. Eventually, they would get tired and go back into their rooms, laugh a little more, then in the morning, laugh some more. God really loves me.

"Hey Duo! Looking good! Do you want to come to my room tonight?"

I groaned internally. Hey, I may have flirted with a lot of them, but that didn't mean I slept around. They just thought I did. I _could _catch diseases that way too, yeah know. I folded my arms and turned back toward my room's door, mooning them and liking it.

"Nice ass, Duo!" Or not.

For a while, there were a few catcalls, but it was all in good fun. My body already belonged to their viewing pleasure. Sigh…people in bases had no sense of social propriety. I was counting in my head how long I'd been exposed to the world. It was about three minutes now. Suddenly, it was very quiet, and I was a little warmer than I should have been. There was a robe wrapped around my shoulders. I whipped my head around and saw…

"Heero! Why'd you cover him up for? We were having fun looking at his buttocks!" The last word was stretched out, but all the oggler managed to do was sound like a retard. Anyway, I ignored him to look for Heero.

He was already walking away. Shit. My face was flaming red and my jaw was somewhere in the basement. I knew it. God really _does_ love me, at least enough to be playing these kinds of games with me.

A lot of my admirers had already retreated back to their rooms, although some of the latecomers were calling out their disappointment. I flashed them all a grin before running to catch up with Heero and hoping I didn't look like a tomato.

"Hey Heero! Wait up."

He waited and when I reached him, he started walking again toward his room, which was two hallways away from mine. I thanked him for the robe, and in my head, I thanked him for not saying anything about the incident. His lips curved a little upward.

"A lot of excitement while I was gone?"

"Hn. You've got to be kidding me, Heero. Too many pranks were played, but this one tops the cake! I don't know if you ever heard of this incident happening about two years back when you weren't here yet, but those dratted vixens did it to me again!"

He chuckled a little bit but didn't offer any more words. It was a little awkward. I didn't want it to be awkward, so I asked him about Ajat Base.

"Poor efficiency and no sophistication." Just like Heero to be so…blunt. He shrugged and turned to open his door. Even though he didn't verbally invite me in, I thought, no, _hoped_, he was inviting me in despite his silence. It's not like he tried to push me out the door.

"So, uh…I don't know when the girls are going to let me back into my room. Is it okay if I crash here for a bit?"

Again he shrugged. I pushed the stab of hurt away. Two weeks he wasn't here and I missed him like hell, but I was used to him showing very little emotion or reaction to…practically anything _but_ Relena.

I wasn't facing him anymore, just looking around his room and wondering what he did with Relena's bed. A pack of blood swam in front of my eyes. I thought I was hallucinating, but when I blinked, it was there again. An arm was attached to that blood pack, and attached to that arm was the rest of Heero's body.

I must have been exuding a lot of confusion because he started chuckling.

"I calculated that this week you would need some blood, and I wasn't sure if you were being sent out on a mission. Here, if you want it."

Did I ever. That street punk's blood was definitely not enough, but I was still a little taken aback by the gesture. He was actually giving me a present? Well, not a present, I guess. More like dinner. I connected the dots. He had been going to my room to deliver it to me. I practically melted inside.

"Wow Heero. I don't know what to say." I really didn't. I was speechless. I opened my mouth again but he just told me to shut up and drink it already. Now that I could do with gusto! I usually didn't feed in front of people, especially if I was feeding on another body, but this was okay. It was surprising how quickly Heero accepted my being a vampire.

I was really glad he was back, even if he was still antisocial.


End file.
